30 Vicios, Draco Malfoy
by Inefable
Summary: Viñetas sobre Draco y Harry/Draco. Más que nada, son pensamientos o sentimientos de Draco ante algunas situaciones canon, pero también hay momentos Post-HP7 y, por lo tanto, Drarryescos.
1. x Límite

**30 Vicios**

x| Tabla de Vicios - Draco Malfoy

x| Harry/Draco - Todas las referencias a amor, lujuria, sentimientos, relaciones, lo-que-sea, son Drarryescas.

* * *

**01. Límite**

El único límite es la muerte y Draco lo tiene bien claro.

Hace meses (aunque ya se perciben como años) que está intentado descifrar el problema y a menudo siente ganas de renunciar, de saltar a un oscuro vacío y rendirse ante el olvido… pero no puede hacerlo porque las vidas de sus padres dependen del éxito de su misión.

Por eso, no se detendrá por nada y seguirá adelante hasta triunfar.

Y en caso de no lograr lo que pretende, al menos morirá sabiendo que el amor que siente hacia sus padres sólo fue limitado por su irremediable mortalidad.


	2. x Sumisión

**30 Vicios**

x| Tabla de Vicios - Draco Malfoy

x| Harry/Draco - Todas las referencias a amor, lujuria, sentimientos, relaciones, lo-que-sea, son Drarryescas.

* * *

**02. Sumisión**

¿Sabes qué? Draco no es malo.

No, en serio. Entiendo que no lo creas, pero es cierto: Draco Malfoy no es malo.

Vamos, dilo en voz alta y verás que no suena tan inverosímil.

El problema de Draco es que tiene miedo. Le teme a las expectativas de su padre, a perder contra sus rivales, a fallar en lo que se propone y, por encima de todo, al futuro.

Y no le teme por ser incierto, sino por ser todo lo contrario, porque está escrito con sangre sobre los cuerpos de decenas de inocentes.

Un año, dos… Tal vez, tres. No importa cuánto tiempo pase; el regreso del Innombrable es inminente.

Ese regreso, Draco sabe muy bien, provocará aún más muertes. Madres, niños, bebés. El Señor Oscuro no conoce límites… Pero él sí lo hace y entiende que el asesinato es el suyo.

Sin embargo, no hace nada por detener lo inevitable, no ayuda a Dumbledore ni a Potter, sólo asiente y se deja llevar.

Quiere dejar de sentirse así de sumiso ante el mal, pero aún no se siente lo suficiente valiente como para enfrentar las creencias de los suyos.

¿Ahora lo entiendes? Draco no es malo… mas no tiene voluntad para ser bueno.


	3. x Vergüenza

**30 Vicios**

x| Tabla de Vicios - Draco Malfoy

x| Harry/Draco - Todas las referencias a amor, lujuria, sentimientos, relaciones, lo-que-sea, son Drarryescas.

* * *

**03. Vergüenza**

Sus mejillas arden violentamente y no a causa del feroz viento.

Snitch. Potter. Juego perdido. Otra vez.

Realmente, no logra entenderlo. Él vuela mejor, tiene estilo, tiene línea, es ágil, es veloz… Entonces, ¿por qué siempre le gana Potter?

Es una pregunta que se hace en más de una ocasión, pero aún no ha encontrado una respuesta satisfactoria.

Lo más desagradable del asunto es tener que soportar los reclamos de su padre. La sangresucia tiene mejores calificaciones y Potter vuela mejor que él.

Draco se excusa y promete mejorar (aunque no pierde la oportunidad de decir que todos en ese colegio siempre benefician a los de Gryffindor), pero últimamente piensa que quizás su padre tiene razón… quizás Granger sí es una mejor estudiante y Potter, un mejor jugador.

Y no puede aceptarlo porque hacerlo dolería más que ser golpeado por cualquier Bludger… Aceptarlo heriría su orgullo de una manera irreparable y lo obligaría a vivir con vergüenza.


	4. x Medicina

**30 Vicios**

x| Tabla de Vicios - Draco Malfoy

x| Harry/Draco - Todas las referencias a amor, lujuria, sentimientos, relaciones, lo-que-sea, son Drarryescas.

* * *

**04. Medicina**

No sabe cuál es la que necesita ni dónde conseguirla, pero sabe que debe encontrarla con urgencia, pues se le está acabando el tiempo y teme que luego sea demasiado tarde.

Esta enfermedad se propaga por su cuerpo, sin clemencia, cada vez con más velocidad.

Se está ahogando en ella y lo está desgarrando, todo en simultáneo.

Siempre le tuvo terror a esta enfermedad, la más infecciosa y peligrosa de todas, y ahora se ha convertido en su desdichada víctima.

Se queja, se lamenta, ruega y desespera, pero nada parece cambiar lo que sucede, nada parece curarlo: está enamorado de alguien a quien detesta… y no sabe qué medicina podrá salvarlo.


	5. x Dolor

**30 Vicios**

x| Tabla de Vicios - Draco Malfoy

x| Harry/Draco - Todas las referencias a amor, lujuria, sentimientos, relaciones, lo-que-sea, son Drarryescas.

* * *

**05. Dolor**

_Sectumsempra._

Recuerda casi a la perfección lo que sintió cuando el hechizo golpeó su piel, sin piedad.

_Dolor. La desgracia no se acaba. Dolor. La sangre brota sin reparos. Dolor. Desearía estar muerto. Dolor._

Y ahora sabe que ese padecimiento no fue nada si lo compara con el que siente en este momento, con el que sabe que sentirá durante el resto de su vida.

¿Quién hubiese pensado que se enamorarían, que llegarían a vivir tantas cosas juntos?

Daría lo que fuese por tenerlo de vuelta… Soportaría mil Sectumsempras tan solo a cambio de poder despedirse de Harry, quien, sin desearlo, lo abandonó antes de tiempo.


	6. x Necesidad

**30 Vicios**

x| Tabla de Vicios - Draco Malfoy

x| Harry/Draco - Todas las referencias a amor, lujuria, sentimientos, relaciones, lo-que-sea, son Drarryescas.

* * *

**06. Necesidad**

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde que se dio cuenta?

No puede lograr recordar el momento exacto en que lo supo y, realmente, no le importa tanto, porque no puede volver en el tiempo y cambiar las cosas.

Se siente así desde hace varios meses y Potter, por supuesto, no tiene idea, no se entera de nada.

El problema de Draco no es aceptar lo que le pasa, pues ya pasó por las distintas etapas de negación y el tiempo lo ayudó a asimilar la realidad.

De ninguna manera está enamorado de Potter, ni lo quiere. De hecho, ni siquiera le gusta, pero ahora tiene claro que ese idiota despierta algo en él; algo que no sabía que existía y que no puede describir.

No quiere decirle a Potter que siente algo por él (porque no lo hace. Nada de sentimientos, sólo ese _algo_) y tampoco quiere que Potter lo quiera… Lo único que desea es deshacerse de la horrible sensación que lo abate. Ya no soporta sentirse así y cree conocer la solución: besar a Potter.

No sabe qué es lo que tiene Potter, pero sabe que necesita besarlo.

Sí, es una locura. ¿Cómo puede un beso ser la solución a todos sus problemas? Es ridículo… Y tonto. ¿Acaso no sabe que Potter lo rechazará?

No lo entiende y vuelve a pensar que no sabe con seguridad cuándo comenzó a desearlo, pero esa es la única triste verdad, quiere besar al idiota de Potter.

Ya no es una obsesión ni, como creyó en un principio, una perversión… Es una necesidad.

Y se ha decidido, sabe lo que hará: besará a Potter para por fin satisfacer esa inexplicable necesidad… y luego lo matará. Total, no es que quiera a Potter o le importe. No, para nada.

Sonríe, feliz.

De acuerdo. Primero, beso. Segundo, serpiente bajo la almohada.

Perfecto. Ya se siente mejor._  
_


	7. x Mordaza

**30 Vicios**

x| Tabla de Vicios - Draco Malfoy

x| Harry/Draco - Todas las referencias a amor, lujuria, sentimientos, relaciones, lo-que-sea, son Drarryescas.

* * *

**07. Mordaza**

—Shh, Potter. ¿Qué te he dicho?  
_  
_Harry es siempre tan ruidoso. Maldito Gryffindor incompetente y desubicado.

—Sé que para tu inútil cerebro puede resultar difícil de procesar, pero en realidad es muy sencillo: ¡no hagas ruido! —Gritar y murmurar al mismo tiempo era complicado, pero ya estaba harto de decirle 'Shh'.

Sus padres habían accedido a pasar a las Fiestas con ellos y ahora dormían plácidamente en la habitación contigua.

Lo que ellos no sabían, claro, era que Harry estaba atado a la cama, mucho más despeinado que de costumbre, empapado en sudor y jadeando.

Draco había encontrado un interesante libro sobre hechizos sexuales y tenía todas las intenciones de probar cada uno de ellos en el cuerpo del moreno.

Al principio, Harry se había resistido, demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que le gustaba… No obstante, tras un Vibrato Nivel IV, perdió toda la dignidad y se volvió considerablemente audible.

—Ya sé que te gusta, pero no tiene que enterarse todo el continente.

—Si tú bloquearas el sonido de la habitación, el continente no tendría que enterarse.

Draco sonrió. ¿Qué? ¿Dejar que Harry disfrutara por completo, sin sufrir ni un poco?

—¿Sabes qué haré? —le preguntó, alzando una ceja, de manera sugerente—. Te pondré una mordaza.

De acuerdo, Draco lo quería y mucho, pero todavía le calentaba el asunto de 'molestar a Potter'._  
_


	8. x Calor

**30 Vicios**

x| Tabla de Vicios - Draco Malfoy

x| Harry/Draco - Todas las referencias a amor, lujuria, sentimientos, relaciones, lo-que-sea, son Drarryescas.

* * *

**08. Calor**

Es el día más caluroso del año y, para desgracia de Draco, también es el cumpleaños de Harry.

Y Harry, por supuesto, se aprovecha de su 'día especial' para obligarlo a hacer idioteces; idioteces como hacer un picnic porque 'los Dursley nunca me dejaron ir a uno'.

Estúpidos Dursleys. Claro, qué vivos. Ellos eran los que habían maltratado al pobre idiota, pero él era el que tenía que lidiar con sus traumas y deseos infantiles frustrados.

Intentando no pensar en todo ello, Draco accedió, pues quisiera o no admitirlo, no le gustaba ver triste a Harry.

Por ello, si Harry quería un tonto picnic, bueno, tendría su tonto picnic. ¿Por qué nunca quería algo normal, que se pudiera comprar en una tienda?

En fin, picnic, bueno… podría ser peor.

Y lo fue. Fue mucho peor: _Potter_ pretendía salir vistiendo unos pantalones cortos que lo hacían lucir verdaderamente ridículo. Y como si fuese poco, los había combinado con una playera negra que había perdido intensidad y parecía un elefante muerto.

—Dejemos esto claro, Potter, el mal gusto es un crimen y yo no iré a un picnic a comer manzanas con un delincuente._  
_


	9. x Húmedo

**30 Vicios**

x| Tabla de Vicios - Draco Malfoy

x| Harry/Draco - Todas las referencias a amor, lujuria, sentimientos, relaciones, lo-que-sea, son Drarryescas.

* * *

**09. Húmedo**

Lloró varias veces en su vida, pero nunca de la manera en que lo está haciendo ahora.

Simplemente, ya no sabe qué hacer. Ha intentado todo y nada ha dado resultado. Ha leído decenas de libros; entre ellos, muchos prohibidos, pero no encuentra la forma de reparar el gabinete.

Y eso por no pensar en la otra parte de su misión. ¿Matar a Albus Dumbledore? Es una locura.

Continúa llorando, sin importarle que Myrtle lo observe. Años atrás se habría sentido avergonzado, pero ahora está demasiado sobrepasado de emociones como para preocuparse por conceptos tan prescindibles como 'imagen' y 'reputación'.

Además, ella es la única que lo entiende o, al menos, que intenta entenderlo. Lo escucha, le da consejos, se preocupa por él… Y él se pregunta por qué nunca habló con ella antes.

Quiere mantener una conversación, pero cada frase, cada palabra le recuerda que nada de lo que diga salvará la situación. Está perdido, pero no llora por eso. Llora por haber sido lo suficiente ingenuo y arrogante como para creer que podría triunfar, y llora por sus padres, porque ya no sabe qué hacer para salvarlos.

Observa su húmedo rostro en el espejo. Y luego, varita en alto, hechizos en el aire… Dolor en el pecho y todo se vuelve rojo._  
_


	10. x Venganza

**30 Vicios**

x| Tabla de Vicios - Draco Malfoy

x| Harry/Draco - Todas las referencias a amor, lujuria, sentimientos, relaciones, lo-que-sea, son Drarryescas.

* * *

**10. Venganza**  
_  
_No le quedan cicatrices visibles y aún así, todo está grabado en su mente.

Sabe que Potter no tenía idea de lo que hacía, pero jamás lo perdonará, no por haberlo lastimado, sino por haberlo herido.

Ahora está en la enfermería, pensando, pues es lo único que puede hacer.

Potter no sólo le desgarró la piel a trizas, sino que también lo obligó a pensar en el dolor en sí.

Magia Oscura, sin lugar a dudas… Y nada bueno salió de ella.

Dolor, sangre, delirio… realidad: la muerte está a tan solo un hechizo de distancia.

Detesta que haya sido Potter quien le enseñó una de las lecciones más importantes de su vida: en la oscuridad, tus gritos se escuchan, pero nadie te encuentra para socorrerte.

Y no se lo perdonará… encerrará a Potter en esa misma oscuridad.

* * *

_Tardé en publicar porque, como seguro ya saben, no era posible loguearse._

Muchas gracias a todos por leer :)

- Inefable


	11. x Quebrar

**30 Vicios**

x| Tabla de Vicios - Draco Malfoy

x| Harry/Draco - Todas las referencias a amor, lujuria, sentimientos, relaciones, lo-que-sea, son Drarryescas.

* * *

**11. Quebrar**  
_  
_La muerte es una idea distante, una que no puede comprender porque el calor abrasa su mente y es tanto el cansancio que siente, que no puede siquiera gritar.

Está agobiado, las llamas se acercan y no hay escape. Quiere llorar, pero las lágrimas no se atreven a hacer acto de presencia y enfrentarse a las instigadoras serpientes de fuego.

En ese momento, cuando sabe que su muerte es inminente, lo entiende todo. Ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, pero hay un quiebre definitivo, un antes y un después.

Dinero, objetos valiosos, reputación, calificaciones, Quidditch, creencias, tradición familiar, obligaciones… Ya nada de eso existe y Draco ve claramente en su mente a sus padres. Va a morir sin haberse despedido y si bien las lágrimas continúan ausentes, se está ahogando en su propio sufrimiento.

No quiere nada. Nada de fama. Nada de dinero. Nada de magia. Sólo quiere ver a sus padres por última vez porque ahora entiende qué es lo que verdaderamente importa en la vida.

Está a punto de rendirse en los brazos del mismísimo Infierno cuando llega la esperanza corporizada en cabello oscuro, ojos verdes y una mano salvadora que sujeta la suya y lo rescata del eterno fuego.

No morirá y por un segundo, desea hacerlo, porque si vive sus pensamientos no serán suficientes, sino que tendrá que actuar en base a ellos, tendrá que probar que sí ha aprendido algo… y tendrá que dar las gracias.

Puede vivir sin Artes Oscuras, dinero ni prejuicios, pero no puede luchar contra su naturaleza innata… No puede vivir en deuda con Potter, pues su enemistad es una roca que ningún fulgor podrá quebrar.


	12. x Mentir

**30 Vicios**

x| Tabla de Vicios - Draco Malfoy

x| Harry/Draco - Todas las referencias a amor, lujuria, sentimientos, relaciones, lo-que-sea, son Drarryescas.

* * *

**12. Mentir**  
_  
_Está tocando la introducción del Rondo Capriccioso, Op. 28, encerrado en su habitación, rodeado de la tenue luz de las velas y las sombras que se adueñan de los rincones.

Se siente feliz.

Si bien el lugar puede llegar a lucir un tanto lúgubre, él está de pie en el centro de la habitación, perdido en el bello mundo que conoce gracias a su violín.

La música inunda la habitación de alegría, esperanza y energía. Sus dedos se mueven con rapidez y su cuerpo se balancea al dinámico compás de la melodía, como si nada más existiese, como si la vida fuese tan solo una sucesión de notas.

Ha practicado esta pieza una infinidad de veces y aunque no puede imitar a los grandes, se llena de alegría, dejándose llevar.

Pero pronto el regocijo acabará… porque las notas no continuarán por siempre. La partitura trazada en su mente está a punto de llegar a su fin.

No quiere que la música acabe porque cuando lo haga, podrá ver la realidad de su habitación: no está iluminada, con sombras en algunos rincones, sino que es una mortífera penumbra, con algunos pocos sectores iluminados.

No se permite dejar de tocar, no quiere que la oscuridad se apodere de él, quiere que el legado de Saint-Saëns continúe vivo, salvándolo de sus propias sombras… Quiere que las notas continúen mintiéndole, haciéndole creer que hay esperanza.


	13. x Hablar

**30 Vicios**

x| Tabla de Vicios - Draco Malfoy

x| Harry/Draco - Todas las referencias a amor, lujuria, sentimientos, relaciones, lo-que-sea, son Drarryescas.

* * *

**13. Hablar**  
_  
_Draco odia muchísimas cosas… Bueno, en realidad no odia _tantas_ cosas, pero a una en particular la odia tanto que debería contar como cien.

Potter es famoso.

Sí, es famoso y Draco odia que lo sea; odia que todo el mundo hable sobre él, que todos le pidan autógrafos, que le tomen fotografías y, especialmente, que tengan el descaro de pensar que es el Heredero de Slytherin.

No obstante, no sólo ese conjunto de inconveniencias es lo que perturba a Draco. La verdad es que lo que verdaderamente le molesta es que cuando la gente habla sobre Potter, nadie habla sobre él.

_'Potter es tan genial.'_

'Potter vuela tan bien.'

'Potter tiene tan lindos ojos.'

Potter, Potter y más Potter. ¿Y él? Él es genial, vuela bien y tiene lindos ojos. ¿Por qué nadie lo dice?

A veces, cuando camina por los pasillos de Hogwarts, se cruza con alumnos de Primero y, al alejarse, los escucha susurrar a sus espaldas. Siempre sonríe (aunque luego tenga que hechizarlos…) porque sólo hay algo peor a que hablen mal de ti: que no hablen de ti en absoluto.


	14. x Ego

**30 Vicios**

x| Tabla de Vicios - Draco Malfoy

x| Harry/Draco - Todas las referencias a amor, lujuria, sentimientos, relaciones, lo-que-sea, son Drarryescas.

* * *

**14. Ego**  
_  
_Draco ya no desea ser popular… O, al menos, eso es lo que se repite mentalmente, mientras piensa en Potter.

Potter… Alumno promedio, bajito y feo, voz de niña, ropa espantosa, ningún talento asombroso para la magia, decente jugador de Quidditch, antisocial y arrogante. Nada especial, sólo un poco de mediocridad que estuvo en el momento y lugar menos indicados.

No es fantástico… Potter es sólo un muchacho más.

Si para ser popular tiene que ser igual de insulso e insípido que ese Gryffindor, Draco prefiere permanecer en un digno anonimato…

… Lo prefiere hasta que vuelve a cruzarse con Potter y a percatarse, una vez más, de todo lo que ya sabe.

Que Potter, siendo tan ordinario, sea famoso es intolerable; pero que él, siendo extraordinario, no llegue a conocer tal fama, genera un sentimiento que lo carcome lentamente.

* * *

Lo que a mí me carcome lentamente es que mi servidor de Internet no ande. Ggrgrgr!! ¡Muerte! ¡Muerte!

Gracias por leer y perdón por la espera.

- Inefable


	15. x Leer

**30 Vicios**

x| Tabla de Vicios - Draco Malfoy

x| Harry/Draco - Todas las referencias a amor, lujuria, sentimientos, relaciones, lo-que-sea, son Drarryescas.

* * *

**15. Leer**  
_  
_A Draco le fascina leer, sin embargo, en más de una ocasión desearía que no le gustara. A veces lee historias con las que se siente demasiado idenfiticado y eso no le gusta… No le gusta porque la ficción no tiene que ser así, sino que debe aislarlo, llevarlo a mundos imaginarios, logrando que la realidad cese su existencia durante el transcurso de la lectura.

Si hasta los mismos libros cuestionan sus motivos y lo obligan a pensar en lo que sucede, entonces ya no cumplen su función.

Draco no quiere que le digan que a veces no hay que mirar atrás y finalmente hacer lo que uno desea, que las familias pueden ser rocas disfrazadas de piedras preciosas, que permitir ser manipulado es peor que manipular… No, basta. Draco quiere leer sobre aventuras sólo posibles en sus sueños, quiere distenderse y olvidar por un momento el mundo real.

Cierra el libro y camina hacia la biblioteca a buscar otro, uno que no le haga sentir como el mártir de la historia.


	16. x Fastidiar

**30 Vicios**

x| Tabla de Vicios - Draco Malfoy

x| Harry/Draco - Todas las referencias a amor, lujuria, sentimientos, relaciones, lo-que-sea, son Drarryescas.

* * *

**16. Fastidiar**  
_  
_Draco sabe que detesta a Potter. No tiene dudas.

Todo el colegio cree que él y Dumbledore están dementes, inventando ridículas historias sobre el regreso del Innombrable, pero Draco sabe la verdad. La era de Funge está por conocer su final y pronto todo quedará en manos de los Mortífagos y su líder.

Cuando su padre esté en el poder, Draco por fin podrá mostrarle a Potter quién estaba en el bando equivocado.

… ¿Sí?... Draco quiere creer eso.

Potter es un arrogante imbécil que no hace más que pavonearse por lo pasillos, impartiendo 'verdad' y 'valores'. A Draco le fastidia sobremanera que Potter sea tan correcto.

En realidad, le fastidia Potter en general, detesta todo lo que es y lo que lo rodea.

A veces, durante sus sesiones diarias de Odio Pottérico, se pregunta qué es lo que le molesta tanto.

Bue, en realidad sí sabe _qué_, pero no entiende bien el _porqué_.

Sí sabe que le molesta que Potter juegue bien al Quidditch y las razones son claras: a Draco no le agrada perder.

También le molesta que lo beneficien los profesores y, honestamente, ¿a quién no le molestaría? McGonagall se la da de estricta, pero no dudó un segundo en ignorar el reglamento para que su adorado Potter pudiese ser Buscador en Primer Año.

Y claro, los amigos de Potter. ¿A quién podrían no molestarle?

Una es una insoportable rata de biblioteca que se cree mejor que todos sólo porque tiene mil libros memorizados. Sólo los Malfoy tienen derecho a sentirse mejor que todos gracias a récords ridículos… como el de su tatarabuelo, que logró mantener a un pavo real albino despierto durante once días, situándolo frente a un espejo. Pavo vanidoso…

Pero Granger, _por supuesto_, no es un Malfoy (ni un pavo), por lo tanto no tiene derecho a actuar así.

¿Y qué decir sobre Ronald Weasley, la sombra del Gran Héroe? Draco espera que el pobretón algún día despierte y se rebele contra su 'fantástico amigo'.

Son tantas las cosas que detesta sobre Potter, que le cuesta decidir cuál es la peor de todas.

En ese momento, Potter y sus secuaces ingresan al Gran Salón, susurrando y luciendo sospechosos. ¿Cómo esperan que la gente no desconfíe de ellos?

Un Ravenclaw de Primer o Segundo Año se acerca a Potter y le arroja un muñeco. Draco está en la mesa de Slytherin, un poco lejos de los hechos, pero cree que es un muñeco de Potter, con un chaleco blanco como los que usan los Muggles locos.

Se escuchan varias risas a lo largo del Gran Salón, pero Potter sabe ignorarlas.

Exactamente _eso_ es lo que le molesta a Draco: la capacidad de pasar de todo y mantenerse fiel a lo que cree… y lo odia no porque es un rasgo Gryffindor, sino porque… porque desearía poder tener ese rasgo.

No cree verdaderamente en la purificación de la sangre. Sí cree que los Magos de sangrepura son superiores a los mestizos y a los Muggles, pero no piensa que matarlos solucione nada.

No obstante, no hace nada por enfrentar a su padre, nunca le dice que no opina igual.

Vuelve observar a Potter. Está sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, sin importarle lo que la gente piensa de él, fiel a lo que cree y dispuesto a luchar por ello.

Draco adora ser Draco, pero una pequeña parte de él desea parecerse un poco más a Potter. Y no hay nada que lo fastidie más que eso.


	17. x Chocolate

**30 Vicios**

x| Tabla de Vicios - Draco Malfoy

x| Harry/Draco - Todas las referencias a amor, lujuria, sentimientos, relaciones, lo-que-sea, son Drarryescas.

* * *

**17. Chocolate**  
_  
_Draco no come chocolates desde que terminó la guerra, porque ya no puede confiar en ellos.

De pequeño, los amaba.

Su madre siempre le daba dulces, le leía historias, y su padre le compraba todo lo que deseaba.

Creció feliz y convencido de que su vida siempre sería así de confortable y placentera.

Ahora sabe que su vida no fue tan fantástica, después de todo.

Al terminar la guerra y encontrarse sin amigos, repudiado por todos y más solo que nunca, Draco decidió que los chocolates le habían mentido y se prometió no volver a tocar uno.

Los chocolates lo llenan de alegría y esperanza… Todo chocolate es señal de un buen futuro, ya que al comerlo, ya no hay preocupaciones ni problemas. Con chocolates, el mundo es mejor, más feliz.

Pero la ilusión se termina y el mundo real te golpe la cara con fuerza.

Ahora, tres años después de la guerra, Draco recuerda su promesa y continúa convencido de que los chocolates le mintieron, pero no le importa y quiere volver a vivir la fantasía.

Le da un mordisco a su barra de chocolate y se acuesta en la cama, junto a un Harry dormido.

Quizás los chocolates no le mentirán esta vez y la alegría sí será perpetua.


	18. x Tabaco

**30 Vicios**

x| Tabla de Vicios - Draco Malfoy

x| Harry/Draco - Todas las referencias a amor, lujuria, sentimientos, relaciones, lo-que-sea, son Drarryescas.

* * *

**18. Tabaco**  
_  
_Tiene los pulmones llenos de humo, mas no le interesa.

Sus padres le dicen que fumar es malo, perjudicial, que se enfermará… Lo que ellos no entienden es que él ya está muy enfermo y lo ha estado durante bastante tiempo, sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Aunque no sea lo más brillante que haga en su vida, Draco continuará fumando, dejándose ganar por ese humo que todo lo corroe pero que tan bien le hace sentir.

Alguien una vez dijo que el amor es como un cigarrillo explosivo que fumamos voluntariamente y Draco no podría estar más de acuerdo.

* * *

Esta viñeta hace referencia a 04. Medicina.

Frase: "Love is an exploding cigar we willingly smoke" – Lynda Barry

Gracias por leer :)

- Inefable


	19. x Porno

**30 Vicios**

x| Tabla de Vicios - Draco Malfoy

x| Harry/Draco - Todas las referencias a amor, lujuria, sentimientos, relaciones, lo-que-sea, son Drarryescas.

* * *

**19. Porno**  
_  
_Draco está besándole el cuello a Harry y a éste le encanta. Ambos saben que si los encuentran tendrán graves problemas y serán irremediablemente despedidos… Y no les podría importar menos.

Están en la Sala Tempus del Departamento de Misterios, en la cuarta habitación del Sector Tres. Draco _ama _esa habitación.

Harry se quita la ropa lentamente, mientras observa el lugar con ojos curiosos, pues nunca antes había estado allí. Las paredes y el techo son de color negro y además de ellos dos, lo único que hay es un reloj de arena en cada una de las esquinas de la sala.

Toda la ropa se encuentra en el suelo, pero Draco piensa que le gusta ver a Harry quitándose sus boxers y así, sin necesidad de siquiera pedirlo en voz alta, la escena se repite: Harry está, una vez más, deshaciéndose de los boxers negros.

Se acercan un poco más y se besan. El contacto no puede durar más de unos segundos, pero en esa sala no hay una línea temporal constante y Draco siente que el beso dura unas cuantas horas.

Abre los ojos y se da cuenta de que está desprovisto de ropa y no sabe cuándo se desvistió. No le importa.

Harry lo empuja contra una de las paredes con fuerza y, repentinamente, ambos tienen los pantalones puestos otra vez. Seguro que Harry está deteniendo el tiempo y jugando a ser animador de Stop Motion.

Con la espalda contra la pared, cierra los ojos al sentir la mano de Harry acariciando su miembro por encima de la tela.

—Apúrate —susurra.

Y Harry le hace caso, puesto que lo próximo que sabe Draco es que ve todo aligerado. Al ir tan rápido el tiempo de la sala, sus cuerpos se mueven con más velocidad, aunque la mente de Draco no se ve afectada: sus pensamientos se suceden a la velocidad que él conoce, no piensa más rápido ni más lento, pero sí puede sentir que la mano de Harry me mueve de manera acelerada y que su cuerpo lo está disfrutando.

Es como ser masturbado diez veces en un minuto y cuando se corre, su mente deja de funcionar por un instante. Tres momentos se superpusieron y por eso logró correrse tres veces al mismo tiempo. No fueron tres eyaculaciones sucesivas, sino tres de distintas líneas temporales sucediendo al mismo momento.

La mente de Draco parece haber abandonado el cuerpo, que ahora permanece casi inmóvil contra la pared, procurando respirar con normalidad.

Vuelve a modificarse el tiempo y ahora se encuentra cara a cara con la pared. Harry está detrás suyo, lamiéndole el cuello, y Draco siente que se deshace en vida. Cierra los ojos, deleitándose con las sensaciones que Harry y su excitación provocan.

Quiere que el tiempo vuelva a acelerarse cuando Harry lo penetre y que se ralentice al momento de llegar al clímax, pues quiere saber cómo se siente tener un orgasmo casi eterno. Debe ser la más cruel y placentera de las torturas.

Las manos de Harry lo toman de las caderas y–

**xxx**

Draco se despierta.

—Lumos.

Mira a su alrededor: está en su cama, sudado y empalmado. No hay relojes de arena ni Potter a la vista.

Maldición.

Estos sueños porno que tiene últimamente lo están desquiciando. Y ni siquiera tienen sentido… A él **no** le atrae Potter.

—Nox.


	20. x Escribir

**30 Vicios**

x| Tabla de Vicios - Draco Malfoy

x| Harry/Draco - Todas las referencias a amor, lujuria, sentimientos, relaciones, lo-que-sea, son Drarryescas.

* * *

**20. Escribir**  
_  
_Este año está tranquilo y dispuesto a disfrutar sus días en Hogwarts sin que Potter ni nada lo moleste.

Quizás la razón de su tranquilidad es que Potter puede morir en manos de Sirius Black muy pronto y eso, piensa con una sonrisa, es un buen bonus para cualquier ocasión.

Las clases comenzarán mañana y él ya está ansioso por asistir a 'Runas Antiguas' y 'Aritmancia'. Ya estuvo leyendo los libros de texto y se siente cautivado por ambas asignaturas.

Es más, incluso ha empezado a estudiarlas antes de tiempo.

Comenzó a realizar algunas traducciones en Rúnico, pero tiene varias dudas todavía. En cuanto a la Aritmancia, hizo dos ejercicios y uno le dijo que lo que resto del año será artísticamente productivo, que tiene que comer de manera más saludable… y que debe mantenerse alejado de los animales.

Entiende lo de la comida saludable, porque es cierto que come demasiados dulces. Y también entiende lo del arte, ya que hace varias semanas que está escribiendo. Son simplemente ideas inconexas, bocetos… viñetas. Nada importante.

Pero realmente no puede comprender por qué debe alejarse de los animales.

Se encoge de hombros y guarda todos los libros en su baúl. Ya quiere que empiecen las clases porque, según su padre, el inútil del guardabosques será Profesor y Draco ya muere por empezar a fastidiarlo.

Feliz, escribe algo al respecto en su 'libro de pensamientos'.


	21. x Violencia

**30 Vicios**

x| Tabla de Vicios - Draco Malfoy

x| Harry/Draco - Todas las referencias a amor, lujuria, sentimientos, relaciones, lo-que-sea, son Drarryescas.

* * *

**21. Violencia**  
_  
_Por fin está de regreso en la Mansión. Su alcoba se ve diferente, aunque todo está donde lo dejó.

Tal vez es él el que está cambiado. Sí, eso debe ser. Ya nada es lo mismo; el mundo es un lugar nuevo y desconocido, uno que lo marea y lo aterra, porque aunque El Señor Oscuro esté muerto, la guerra continúa.

Siempre continuará, puesto que él siempre la recordará y siempre sabrá que fue un cobarde, que no hizo nada por evitarla.

La guerra continúa en su mente, en su alma (que ahora sí puede apreciar), y lo atormentará hasta el fin de sus días.

Observa su reflejo en el espejo y tiene ganas de llorar… Y no lo hace, no llora. Se acerca a una estantería y toma su violín con manos cuidadosas.

Le sonríe.

Ese violín es el escape, el refugio que lo protege de todo, que hace que la guerra ya no exista.

Él no lo merece.

Lo arroja violentamente contra el espejo y pronto los vidrios se propagan por el suelo, reflejando fragmentos de Draco Malfoy. El violín yace junto a ellos, herido y sangrando porque sabe que nunca más volverá a sonar.

Draco debe empezar de cero… debe vivir en la realidad, no un mundo de fantasía donde lo único que importa es el compás.


	22. x Dinero

**30 Vicios**

x| Tabla de Vicios - Draco Malfoy

x| Harry/Draco - Todas las referencias a amor, lujuria, sentimientos, relaciones, lo-que-sea, son Drarryescas.

* * *

**22. Dinero**  
_  
_Es su cumpleaños y puede comprarse lo que se le antoje.

De hecho, ya lo hizo: tiene un Stradivarius. Sí, _uno de verdad_. También tiene túnicas de gala nuevas, una hermosa pluma con la que ha aprobado su último examen en el Ministerio, y Pansy le está organizando una fiesta.

Su vida parece buena. En realidad, _demasiado_ buena, considerando que podría (y quizás, debería) haber terminado en Azkaban.

La declaración de Harry Potter en el juicio fue lo que lo salvó (y a su familia, también).

Todavía tiene su dinero, está estudiando para ser Inefable y le va muy bien, sigue en contacto con varios Slytherins, sus padres están bien, aún es guapo…

Cuando quiere algo, lo compra… Pero lo que quiere es al idiota de Potter. ¿Con qué dinero se compran auto-regalos de cumpleaños así?


	23. x Soñar

**30 Vicios**

x| Tabla de Vicios - Draco Malfoy

x| Harry/Draco - Todas las referencias a amor, lujuria, sentimientos, relaciones, lo-que-sea, son Drarryescas.

* * *

**23. Soñar**  
_  
_Está un poco exaltado, dado a que acaba de tener una espantosa pesadilla.

Hace tres días que Harry partió al norte, en una misión, y por ende, hace tres días que Draco tiene pesadillas. Es ridículo e insensato, puesto que no es la primera vez que el trabajo los separa, pero sí es la primera vez que hay verdadera Magia Oscura involucrada. Draco, simplemente, no puede evitar temer que algo le sucederá a Harry.

**xxx**

Harry ya regresó y está bien ("Te dije que no te preocuparas").

Por fin, Draco puede dormir tranquilo, sabiendo que su sueño no se transformará en pesadilla.

* * *

_Esta viñeta hace referencia a 05. Dolor. _


	24. x Control

**30 Vicios**

x| Tabla de Vicios - Draco Malfoy

x| Harry/Draco - Todas las referencias a amor, lujuria, sentimientos, relaciones, lo-que-sea, son Drarryescas.

* * *

**24. Control**  
_  
_No hay barrotes en su ventana, pero está encerrado; no hay llave en su puerta, pero no puede huir; no está bajo la influencia del Imperius, pero no puede actuar como desea; tiene el control, pero no lo tiene.

Su padre no lo obliga ni lo maltrata, sin embargo, es capaz de controlarlo con tan solo una mirada.

Draco no sabe cómo decirle 'no', cómo hacerle frente… Y tampoco sabe si algún día será capaz de hacerlo.

Por el momento deberá conformarse con saber que al menos ya se ha dado cuenta, ya que el primer paso para escapar es descubrir que estás encerrado.


	25. x Labios

**30 Vicios**

x| Tabla de Vicios - Draco Malfoy

x| Harry/Draco - Todas las referencias a amor, lujuria, sentimientos, relaciones, lo-que-sea, son Drarryescas.

* * *

**25. Labios**  
_  
_Idiota. Idiota. Idiota.

Pero en ese momento pareció una idea brillante. Es más, fue algo casi natural, como dormir, cepillarse los dientes, escuchar música.

La clara diferencia entre todo eso y besar a Potter es que las almohadas, los cepillos y los violines no lo hechizan cuando los besa… Bueno, no es que los bese o siquiera desee hacerlo (con frecuencia), pero seguramente no reaccionarían con un espectáculo de hechizos en cadena.

Maldito Potter. Y malditos labios de Potter. ¿Por qué tienen que ser tan exhibicionistas? ¿Con qué derecho están allí, a la vista de todos, casi diciendo 'bésanos'? ¿Y con qué derecho se sorprendió Potter, cuando por fin les hizo caso?

Pero, principalmente, maldito él, por haberlos escuchado.

Ya está, punto final, Draco. No más escuchar a partes del cuerpo parlantes. Quién sabe qué haría si las partes inferiores de Potter comenzaran a pedirle cosas…


	26. x Amor

**30 Vicios**

x| Tabla de Vicios - Draco Malfoy

x| Harry/Draco - Todas las referencias a amor, lujuria, sentimientos, relaciones, lo-que-sea, son Drarryescas.

* * *

**26. Amor**  
_  
_Besos, insultos y más besos. Intentan negarlo, pretender que lo que sucede no es real, o que es sólo una locura pasajera que pronto dará un último paso y caerá en el olvido.

No obstante, pasan los días y la verdad se hace más evidente: sí es una locura, pero no es pasajera.

Le llevó mucho tiempo a Draco admitir lo que siente y no quiere sentir… Más tiempo aún le llevó comprender que no hay una cura y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

Potter, por otra parte, no sabe nada sobre ello, ya que Draco no se siente capaz de confesar sus sentimientos. Tal vez la razón es que sabe que Potter no siente lo mismo.

Se pregunta si siempre será igual. ¿Acaso alguna vez se volverá recíproco?

Lo que no sabe Draco es que la palabra flota en el aire cada vez que se besan y, por momentos, parece realizar una danza prohibida en los labios de ambos. No es audible ni aceptada, pero está allí, entre ellos, latente y aguardando el momento oportuno para surgir.

_Amor._


	27. x Deseo

**30 Vicios**

x| Tabla de Vicios - Draco Malfoy

x| Harry/Draco - Todas las referencias a amor, lujuria, sentimientos, relaciones, lo-que-sea, son Drarryescas.

* * *

**27. Deseo**  
_  
_Draco quiere dejar de fingir. Le gustaría hablar con Potter sin toda la parafernalia que siempre rodea sus conversaciones.

Lo cierto es que podría hablar sin barreras, ser honesto, ser… él mismo, pero le da miedo pensar en lo que podría pasar.

Ahora está en una etapa semi-amigable con Potter y continúa molestándolo, comportándose de manera arrogante. Y no es que no sea arrogante, porque sí lo es, pero sabe que podría ser agradable si quisiera.

El problema es muy simple: Potter lo detesta (aunque un poco menos que antes) y él está de acuerdo con eso, pues es soberbio y altanero, pero no se conforma con ser así.

Lo que de verdad desea es poder comportarse de manera genuina. No es el chico más afable del planeta (y nunca lo será), sin embargo, no es el frío Draco Malfoy que todos creen conocer.

El inconveniente es que si se comporta sólo como Draco y deja de ser cruel y distante como Malfoy, entonces la gente puede aprovecharse de las circunstancias.

A Malfoy no le preocupa salir lastimado, porque la gente nunca se acerca lo suficiente como para causarle verdadero daño. Si alguien dice algo hiriente, Malfoy se enoja, replica y busca venganza. Pero Draco no es así… Draco es el que se deprimía cuando su padre le decía que tenía que jugar mejor al Quidditch, y cuando su tía se burlaba porque era débil y jamás llegaría a ser como ella.

Ahora, Draco se deprime cuando Potter le dice que no tiene sentimientos, que es como un robot (lo que sea que eso signifique… pero seguro es algo malo).

Malfoy se molesta muchísimo porque Draco es tan susceptible y por eso lo mantiene encerrado y escondido.

Pero Draco quiere ver la luz y que Malfoy ya no lo controle.

—¿Estás ahí?

Su dilema interno (y altamente esquizofrénico) se ve interrumpido por la voz de Potter.

Un tanto desconcertado, Draco mira a su alrededor: está en el café, a unas cuadras del Ministerio de la Magia. Le gusta desayunar allí porque nadie lo molesta.

Potter está de pie a su lado, con los ojos levemente entornados y una mueca en los labios.

—Te estuve llamando durante un rato. Parece que al final sí perdiste la cordura, Malfoy.

—Draco.

Potter inclina la cabeza hacia un costado, confundido.

—Que no me llames Malfoy —amplía Draco, para despejarle las dudas al otro muchacho—. Ya no… no quiero… Draco me gusta más.

Sí, quizás sea todo más fácil siendo Malfoy porque él es inteligente, talentoso, rico y valiente… pero en los momentos cruciales, Draco se queda solo, con un padre en Azkaban, con un brazo lastimado, con heridas en el pecho y lágrimas en el rostro, con un anciano profesor delante y una varita indecisa en la mano, con fuego a su alrededor y un amigo inconsciente a su lado.

Cuando las cosas importantes ocurren, Malfoy lo abandona.

Entonces, quizás sea mejor que lo abandone de manera permanente, porque aunque Draco no sea valiente y sí pueda salir herido, al menos es real.

Potter se sienta a desayunar con él y Draco suspira aliviado, sin el peso de esa máscara que durante tanto tiempo lo estuvo ocultando.


	28. x Disfraz

**30 Vicios**

x| Tabla de Vicios - Draco Malfoy

x| Harry/Draco - Todas las referencias a amor, lujuria, sentimientos, relaciones, lo-que-sea, son Drarryescas.

* * *

**28. Disfraz**  
_  
_Draco es un Dementor. El disfraz tiene poco que ver con ello.

Draco es un Dementor porque necesita saber que Potter le teme a algo.

Draco es un Dementor porque saber eso le ayuda a recordar que el Niño Dorado no es especial, sino un chico como todos los demás.

Draco es un Dementor porque quiere ser el culpable de las pesadillas de Potter… Él no le teme, pero sí le teme a la derrota, por ende, si Potter lo vence, le da vida a sus pesadillas. Y eso amerita una revancha.

Draco es un Dementor porque odia saber que Potter no se siente intimidado por él… Ahora sí tendrá que tenerle miedo.

Draco es un Dementor porque se alimenta de la desgracia de Potter.

Draco es un Dementor porque no encuentra la manera de ser feliz si los demás también lo son. Ganar no es suficiente… los demás deben perder.

Draco es un Dementor porque, aceptémoslo, no encuentra mejor solución para que Potter no gane la Copa de Quidditch.


	29. x Infierno

**30 Vicios**

x| Tabla de Vicios - Draco Malfoy

x| Harry/Draco - Todas las referencias a amor, lujuria, sentimientos, relaciones, lo-que-sea, son Drarryescas.

* * *

**29. Infierno**  
_  
_Draco quiere ir a Azkaban. Sí, cuando todo acabe, se entregará a los Aurors.

No. En realidad, no. Pero no porque no quiera, sino porque no tiene las agallas para hacerlo. Y realmente desearía tenerlas…

Cuando todo acabe, será un asesino y pensará en ello durante lo que resta de su vida. Jamás podrá huir de la cara de agonía de Katie Bell ni del rayo de luz verde con el que pronto asesinará a Albus Dumbledore.

¿Y cuántos inocentes morirán cuando él deje entrar a los Mortífagos al Castillo?

¿Sufrirá Potter, cuando el Señor Oscuro lo elimine?

Dumbledore y Potter… Draco jamás creyó que podrían llegar a importarle y en toda honestidad, no le importan ellos en sí, sino lo que les va a ocurrir, porque él será el responsable.

Muchas veces pensó en la muerte de Potter. Era su pasatiempo preferido. Potter aplastado por un piano, Potter devorado por una quimera, Potter muriendo en exilio tras quitarse los ojos, Potter convertido en alimento para dragones… Potter muerto, una y otra vez.

Pero ahora sucederá de verdad: Potter morirá y nada lo traerá de regreso. A Dumbledore y a las víctimas de la llegada de los Mortífagos, tampoco.

No creyó que este asunto llegaría a afectarlo tanto, y ni siquiera quiere imaginar cómo se sentirá cuando las muertes sean un hecho, uno irreversible.

Lo que le pasa no tiene nada que ver con bondad ni con amor por el prójimo. No. Draco sufre por motivos completamente egoístas. No le preocupa lo que pasará con las almas de los muertos, sino lo que pasará con la suya, la culpable de las muertes.

¿Lo atormentará esa preocupación hasta su último suspiro? ¿Podrá su mente alguna vez pensar en paz, sin que su alma le recuerde que es un asesino e irá al Infierno?

Draco teme que nunca pueda deshacerse de la culpa, que su alma nunca encuentre redención.

¿Para que tener un alma si ésta se encuentra manchada de sangre?

Puede que sea mejor no tenerla en absoluto…

Cierra los ojos y se imagina en una habitación llena de Dementores.

_Tiene miedo, muchísimo miedo. La sala está en penumbras y se siente temblar. Una lágrima se desliza por su agotado rostro y pide perdón._

Oye voces a la distancia y se pone aún más nervioso, mas intenta tranquilizarse. Se concentra en el Rondo Capriccioso, que siempre hace que se sienta mejor.

Su cuerpo continúa abatido por el temor, pero su mente está sumida en el sosiego de la preciosa melodía.

—Procedan.

Al oír esa fría palabra, las notas se deshacen en su mente... Lo abandonan y así vuelve a sentir la oscuridad asfixiándolo sin clemencia.

"No, por favor" quiere decir y no puede, pues tiene un nudo en la garganta.

Se acerca uno de los Dementores y Draco piensa que está observando el vacío, la inexistencia en sí. Ese putrefacto rostro se acerca al suyo y… Nada.

Ya no hay nada en el mundo. Cadáveres, Potter, Marca Tenebrosa… Nada. Ya no existen. El mundo ya no existe. Él ya no existe.

Y por lo tanto, ya no sufre, porque ya no hay nada por lo que sufrir. No hay conciencia ni remordimientos. Se fueron junto a su dolor.

Puede que su alma esté sufriendo una eternidad en el Infierno, pero su mente no lo sabe, porque no sabe nada.

Ha vuelto a nacer. Es un bebé sin pasado ni futuro, uno que no se siente culpable porque no comprende lo que es la culpa.

Los Dementores abandonan la sala y él se queda allí, flotando en esa oscuridad a la cual ya no le teme.

No necesita la música de violín, dado a que no hay preocupaciones.

Sólo quedan él y la nada. Quizás él es la nada.

Abre los ojos y lo primero que ve es el gabinete. Tiene tan solo unas pocas horas para arreglarlo. Y lo hará: lo arreglará, festejará, salvará a sus padres… Y luego, se irá, porque no quiere ser consciente mientras se sumerge en una vida de tormento.

Cuando todo acabe, le dirá adiós a su alma… Prefiere soportar un solo Infierno, uno que no logra comprender porque nadie ha muerto y vuelto a contar cómo es. Pero sí entiende lo que es el Infierno en vida y eso no puede tolerarlo. Si está destinado a sufrir y a pagar por sus culpas, lo hará una sola vez y después de muerto. En vida, vivirá sin preocupaciones, sin dolor y sin culpa… No vivirá, pero tampoco sufrirá.

Y ese es el mayor consuelo que puede hallar ahora.


	30. x Obsesión

**30 Vicios**

x| Tabla de Vicios - Draco Malfoy

x| Harry/Draco - Todas las referencias a amor, lujuria, sentimientos, relaciones, lo-que-sea, son Drarryescas.**  
**

* * *

**30. Obsesión**

Harry Potter siempre fue parte de su vida. Cuando era tan solo un niño, sus padres le hablaban sobre él, y con el pasar de los años, Draco se fue acostumbrando a pensar en Harry Potter. Si bien sus padres no hablaban maravillas de él, sí hablaban lo suficiente y despertaban su curiosidad.

Para Draco, Harry Potter era una leyenda, no una persona real. Pensaba en él de la misma manera en que pensaba sobre el joven Arthur, el Rey de Camelot. Sí existió pero la historia de la espada en la piedra no es más que un mito medieval.

Harry Potter… ¿Cómo sería la exacta forma de la cicatriz? Los rayos no eran todos iguales.

Como los demás niños crecieron con Excalibur en mente, Draco creció con la cicatriz en sus pensamientos. Y cuando llegó la hora de ir a Hogwarts, tuvo una larga conversación con su padre sobre ese nombre sin rostro que tanto conocía y desconocía… sobre esa entelequia del Mundo Mágico.

Tenía que ser amigo de Harry Potter y a Draco le agradaba la idea. Tantos años oyendo hablar sobre él y finalmente lo conocería. Claro que quería ser su amigo y también quería preguntarle si todo lo que se decía era cierto… Quería ver a Excalibur, quería ver la famosa cicatriz. ¿Realmente existiría?

Y qué desilusión. Harry Potter era un niño como todos los demás. A decir verdad, era aún más ordinario. La cicatriz no brillaba ni tenía cualidades sobrenaturales… Era sólo una cicatriz.

No había nada de extraordinario acerca del joven. Tenía voz demasiado aguda, era muy delgado, su cabello era un desastre y su estatura dejaba mucho que desear. No era el legendario Harry Potter con el que Draco esperaba encontrarse. No había mito ni misterio…

Pero aún así, Draco tenía muchas preguntas que ansiaban respuestas, así que aunque Harry Potter fuese un chico común, él tenía intenciones de ser su amigo. Harry Potter, en cambio, no tenía intenciones de ser el suyo.

Su amistad había sido rechazada, frente a todos, sin reparo alguno. ¿Quién se había creído ese Potter? Sólo por tener un nombre conocido no era mejor que los demás; era un plebeyo como todos. Y ningún plebeyo le decía 'no' a la Realeza, a un mago de sangre pura, a un Malfoy.

Pero Potter no se había conformado con humillarlo en público, por lo cual se dedicó a irritarlo en más de una oportunidad. Si él quería hacer bromas acerca de la ineptitud de Longbottom, era asunto suyo, de Longbottom y de nadie más. Potter no estuvo de acuerdo y se entrometió para así ganar un puesto en el equipo de Quidditch de su Casa.

¿Y el Reglamento Escolar? No era justo que se hiciera una excepción. El punto de tener reglas era que no se pudieran romper.

Las reglas, no obstante, siempre se rompían a voluntad y a beneficio del Famoso Harry Potter, que no era más que un escuálido despeinado que se creía mejor que todos sólo por ser conocido. Y nadie veía la verdad. ¿Acaso estaban ciegos? ¿No notaban que no era más inteligente que los demás?... Ni siquiera más talentoso o predispuesto. Era un completo inútil en Pociones, simplemente patético. Además, siempre llegaba tarde a clases.

Ah, pero era el Gran Harry Potter y eso lo excusaba, dándole libertad para vivir en su propio mundo y regirse bajo sus propias reglas.

¡No era justo!

Él era un mejor alumno, infinitamente más lúcido y aplicado. Eso sin mencionar que era un excelente jugador de Quidditch. Había solicitado permiso para jugar y el Director lo había denegado.

Al recibir la carta con la contestación, Draco quiso ahorcar al hombre con su propia barba. Qué descaro decir que el Reglamento no le permitía jugar a los alumnos de Primer Año. ¡Harry Potter estaba en Primer Año!

Antes de llegar a Hogwarts había creído que todo sería estupendo y que Harry y él serían amigos, compañeros, iguales… Ahora conocía la verdad: Potter y él no eran amigos ni compañeros, y la gente no les permitía ser iguales porque todos se empeñaban en hacer brillar al Niño Dorado.

Pero, de todas formas, dejando las injusticias a un lado, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy jamás podrían haber sido iguales. Draco era superior y lo sabía… Eso era lo que más lo enfurecía.

Que el Príncipe no pudiese llegar a Rey era molesto, pero que el plebeyo se quedase con la Corona era algo que Draco no podía soportar, algo con lo que se estaba obsesionando.

**xxx**

—¿Todavía estás escribiendo? Dios, Draco, ¿no te aburres?

Una mano de Harry le acaricia el pelo y Draco se obliga a despegar la vista del pergamino.

—Es mejor que ir a hablar con un psicólogo —le responde, sin ahondar en detalles.

Al día siguiente, Harry y él cumplirán cinco años en pareja (aunque él nunca diga la palabra en voz alta) y hace dos semanas que está escribiendo sobre algo en particular.

Pasaron muchas cosas entre ellos, demasiadas y, por desagracia, muchas no fueron buenas. Pero ahora están juntos y el pasado ya no importa… hasta que alguno de los dos piensa en él y recuerda cómo se sentía odiar tanto al otro.

Así es como empiezan las peleas, discutiendo acerca del pasado.

Draco quiere que los cinco años se conviertan en diez, en quince y así sucesivamente… Por lo tanto, no puede permitir que el pasado se interponga en su futuro.

Por eso es que hace dos semanas que está escribiendo acerca de su vida: lo más importante que pasó desde poco antes de empezar Hogwarts hasta que empezó de nuevo con Harry. El resto, lo que vino después, quizás lo escriba en otro momento.

Ahora, lo que importa, es dejar el pasado atrás, así que mañana juntará todos los pergaminos y los leerá con Harry. Luego, juntos, los quemarán.

Porque así es como debe ser, de a dos.

Durante todos estos años, Draco jugó al juego equivocado. No tiene que haber un solo Rey, puede haber dos y aunque alguno llegue a estar en Jaque, nunca será Mate porque siempre habrá algún movimiento de último momento que salve la partida.

El Rey Blanco y el Rey Negro se sonríen y tras eso, se besan.

* * *

_Bueno, ya están los 30 Vicios :) Me divertí mucho escribiéndolos y volví a obsesionarme con este fandom (algo que necesitaba que pasara desde Mayo del año pasado)._

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron. Espero que les hayan gustado :D

Pronto publicaré diez viñetas desde el punto de vista de Harry. Algunas harán referencia a algunos de estos 30 Vicios.

Cuando las termine, me dedicaré a terminar los fics inconclusos.

De nuevo, muchísimas gracias :)

- Inefable

PD: Publicaré un capítulo más para que puedan ver el orden cronológico de las viñetas.


	31. x 30 Vicios

**30 Vicios**

x| Cronología de viñetas

* * *

**  
14. Ego  
**Año 1 – Mitad de curso

Para ser popular tendría que ser común y corriente como Potter.

* * *

**13. Hablar**  
Año 2 – Los alumnos creen que Potter es el Heredero de Slytherin

Que no hablen sobre él es peor a que hablen mal.

* * *

**03. Vergüenza**  
Año 2 – Fines de curso

No puede aceptar que Granger sea mejor estudiante ni que Potter juegue mejor al Quidditch.

* * *

**20. Escribir**  
Año 3 – Un día antes del comienzo de las clases

Quiere tener 'Aritmancia' y 'Runas Antiguas'. Escribe viñetas.

* * *

**28. Disfraz**  
Año 3

Draco se disfraza de Dementor para que Harry pierda un partido de Quidditch.

* * *

**24. Control**  
Año 4

Ahora sabe que Lucius lo controla. Está encerrado, pero aún no está listo para escapar.

* * *

**02. Sumisión**  
Año 4 – Fines de curso, antes de la Tercera Prueba

No es malo, pero aunque sabe que Voldemort volverá, no tiene voluntad para ser bueno.

* * *

**16. Fastidiar**  
Año 5 – Principios de curso, la gente cree que Potter está loco

Le fastidia no luchar por lo que cree, como sí lo hace Potter.

* * *

**15. Leer**  
Año 5 – Principios de curso

No quiere que los libros le digan que es el malo de la historia.

* * *

**01. Límite**  
Año 6 – Mediados de curso, antes de Sectumsempra

Hará lo que sea para salvar a sus padres. Sólo lo detendrá la muerte.

* * *

**09. Húmedo**  
Año 6 – Momentos antes del Sectumsempra

Llora porque no puede con su misión.

* * *

**10. Venganza**  
Año 6 – Después del Sectumsempra

Está en la Enfermería, pensando acerca de Magia Oscura.

* * *

**29. Infierno**  
Año 6 – Horas antes de que entren los Mortífagos en Hogwarts

Prefiere el Beso del Dementor antes que vivir con remordimientos.

* * *

**12. Mentir**  
Año 7 – Voldemort está en la Mansión

Está tocando el violín en su habitación y no quiere que la música se acabe; porque cuando lo haga, tendrá que ver la realidad.

* * *

**11. Quebrar**  
Año 7 – Sala Multipropósito, momentos antes de la escoba

A punto de morir en la Sala Multipropósito. Piensa que quiere ser diferente y que ahora sabe qué es lo que verdaderamente importa.

* * *

**21. Violencia**  
Año 7 – Justo después de la batalla final

Vuelve a la Mansión, después de la muerte de Voldemort. No hizo nada por evitar la guerra y no merece la tranquilidad que le brinda su violín.

* * *

**27. Deseo**  
Post-DH – Año I – Mediados

Ya no quiere usar la máscara de Malfoy… Sólo quiere ser Draco.

* * *

**06. Necesidad**  
Post-DH – Año I – Finales

Quiere besar a Potter. Lo besará y luego lo matará (con una serpiente bajo la almohada).

* * *

**19. Porno**  
Post-DH – Año I – Finales

Sueña una escena de sexo en la Sala Tempus del Departamento de Misterios. Pero **no **le atrae Potter.

* * *

**25. Labios**  
Post-DH – Año II – Mediados

Los labios de Harry le pidieron que los besara… y les hizo caso.

* * *

**22. Dinero**  
Post-DH – Año II – Principios

Quiere comprar a Harry como regalo de cumpleaños.

* * *

**04. Medicina**  
Post-DH – Año II – Principios

Está enfermo (enamorado) y no sabe cómo curarse.

* * *

**18. Tabaco**  
Post-DH – Año II – Finales

El amor es como el humo, perjudicial, pero fumará de todas formas.

* * *

**26. Amor**  
Post-DH – Año II – Finales

Se aman pero todavía no lo dicen.

* * *

**17. Chocolate**  
Post-DH – Año III

Le hizo creer que su vida sería estupenda. Al estar con Harry, volverá a confiar en el chocolate.

* * *

**05. Dolor**  
Post-DH – Año IV

SUEÑO: Harry está muerto y eso duele más que el Sectumsempra.

* * *

**23. Soñar**  
Post-DH – Año IV – Continuación de 05. Dolor

Soñó que Harry estaba muerto. Cuando Harry está en peligro, no puede dormir tranquilo.

* * *

**07. Mordaza**  
Post-DH – Año IV

Harry está atado a la cama y Draco está probando hechizos sexuales con él. Lucius y Narcissa están en la habitación contigua.

* * *

**08. Calor**  
Post-DH – Año V

Para su cumpleaños, Harry quiere hacer un picnic. Draco no quiere salir con Harry porque está mal vestido.

* * *

**30. Obsesión**  
Año 1 & Post-DH

Quería ser amigo de Harry Potter, pero fue rechazado. Descubrió que Potter era un chico más, un plebeyo tratado como Rey. Y era un injusto que las cosas fuesen así.

Ahora quiere dejar el pasado atrás, para que ambos sean Reyes.  
_  
_


End file.
